


One for the Money

by makemeover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Experimentation, F/M, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemeover/pseuds/makemeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With money and came, comes endless pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Money

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain sexual content, slash, drug and alcohol abuse, violence/physical abuse, and strong language. Please do not continue if you have issues with any of these themes. 
> 
> I do not condone any of the activity in this story. This is purely a work of fiction. It is not how I perceive the boys. Writing a fictional story is different from pointing fingers and attempting to out someone. It's up to no one but the boys' to dictate their sexualities, and I do not believe that this is an accurate depiction of any of their relationships.

Harry sat still on the black, leather couch, unmoving except for the rise and fall of his chest. His palms were flat against his knees, his back straight, a revision of his usual, slouched posture. A now-cooled cup of tea sat untouched in front of him on the coffee table, next to his best mate’s empty mug.

“You alright?” Louis asked genuinely.

Harry snapped out of his daze and looked to his friend. He gave a curt nod before slowly exhaling, realization hitting him that he had nothing to hide from Louis.

“Just feel a bit…weird.”

“I know, mate. I feel it too.” Louis shifted back on the couch, the crisp leather creasing and creaking underneath him. He propped one foot up on the table and crossed the other one over, his ankle resting on his knee. He was trying to appear collected, at ease, but Harry could still sense his anxiety.

“You don’t think anyone will find out?” Harry couldn’t resist asking again, despite hearing the same answer every time.

“No,” Louis cracked a real smile, amused by Harry’s persistent worry. “I know that nobody will find out.”

Harry nodded again, but his lips stayed tightly shut. He reached forward and finally took a sip of the tea, searching for any source of relaxation. The lights were dimmed in the vast living room and the slow, smooth tones of Frank Ocean drifted out of the stereo system, but every muscle in his body remained tense.

The harsh buzzing of plastic vibrating against wood interrupted the soft R&B music. Harry could see from the home screen that the message was from a private number, one not programmed into the phone. A number meant to keep it’s holder a secret.

“You’ve got a message!” Louis called out before Harry got a change to process what the text meant.

Zayn came out from the hallway, shrugging into a black leather jacket. Though his hair was quiffed up into perfection, not one strand of hair where it doesn’t belong, a coating of course, dark stubble covered his jaw. He wore dark blue jeans and a grey V-neck T-shirt that plunged so that the edges of the tattoos on his collarbones peeked out just enough. Harry was suddenly self-conscious of what he wore.

“Should I change?” was the first thing that came to mind, his nervousness aborting any filter he’d had to hold in such trivial questions.

“What? No,” Zayn replied absent-mindedly. He’d picked his phone up off the table to check the message.

“You look fine,” Louis stated, fiddling with his own jacket. “You look smart.”

Before Harry got the chance to speak, Zayn did. “The car’s here.”

Louis nodded and stood up, straightening his fitted black trousers. “You sure you want to do this?” he questioned one last time while Zayn brought their mugs to the kitchen.

Harry took a deep breath while he stood up. Buttoning his sport coat over the dark blue button down he was wearing, he nodded. “Yeah.”

“Come on,” Louis clapped him on the back as Zayn reappeared and turned off the music. “It’ll be fun.” His voice was cheerful and Harry watched as his eyes crinkled in the corners, his smile lighting up his entire face.

“Cheers,” Zayn agreed. Once the three boys were outside, he locked up the house and tucked the keys into his jacket pocket.

Harry turned and saw a black SUV parked at the end of the drive, it’s windows tinted. They made their way down the front garden path, breath coming out in puffy clouds against the chill, October air.

“I wish Niall was here,” Harry admitted. His hands were stuffed into his coat pockets and he pulled it tighter around himself, wishing he’d worn a scarf. The night sky was incredibly clear; each star perfectly visible and easily able to be counted if one had the patience.

“Yeah,” Louis replied distractedly as he typed a message into his phone.

“Not his cup of tea,” Zayn commented. Harry couldn’t disagree; it was hard to picture carefree and merry Niall, simple, fun-loving Niall, in a place like the one Zayn described, the place that they were about to be.

Zayn got into the front seat when they reached the vehicle, and Harry slid into the backseat after Louis. He tried to catch a glimpse of the driver, but the cabin light didn’t come on when the doors opened.

Harry felt Louis’ hand close around his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze, causing his heart to beat faster than it already was. He looked to his friend and could see him smile in the dim moonlight filtering through the dark window. He wanted to pull away, to remind Louis that his friendly intentions were unfair and consequential, but then and there, he craved the comfort. He turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. He kept his eyes on Zayn’s house until he couldn’t see it without craning his neck around, the car pulling them into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I know it's short, but the next part will be much longer :)


End file.
